


DRUNKEN LOVE

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Love & Alcohol [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkeness, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Well... attempted drunk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk idiots basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DRUNKEN LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :))

It was their 10 year anniversary. 

 

 

It had been so long since Ian and Mickey got drunk and let loose. The whole being mature responsible adults thing having alot to do with it. Not forgetting Ian's Bipolar. But they had been together 10 years demnit! They were allowed. So they went out clubbing and drunk lots of beer and took too many tequilla shots -Mickey more than Ian. But since Ian was a lightweight, they were on the same level of drunkeness. There was no holding back on this night. They laughed, made out, drunk some more. Mickey stood on the dancefloor taping his feet and snapping his fingers while Ian danced around him. Then they were back to drinking, laughing, and kissing again while exchanging 'I love you's. 

They had the time of their lives.

They stumbled out of the club at midnight not really sure who was supporting who. The cab dropped them off at their apartment building and Mickey threw some bills at the cab driver (In the morning he would find out he had paid in excess) and they headed inside. Ian almost face planted the wall but his boyfriend managed to grab at his shirt and pulled him backwards. The red head instead of regaining his balance pushed too far backwards and they both landed on the ground. 

"God fucking demnit Ian, get a fucking grip." Mickey slurred.

"So... Sorry."

They managed to get into the elevator and onto their floor. When they were on the hallway Ian insisted on carrying Mickey bridal style to their door. He was surprisingly successful even though he zig-zagged all the way there. Getting the door unlocked was a problem. Ian couldn't seem to get the key in the hole.

"Fuck, give me that." Mickey took away the keys but he couldn't open it either. 

"You are fucking worse than me Mick, give them back."

They stayed there for close to 15 minutes till their neighbour got out to see what all the commotion was about and helped them out. 

*

They got in and closed the door behind them. Mickey grabbed onto Ian's neck and they exchanged the sloppiest of kisses. He lifted Ian's shirt so he could get it off but it got stuck on his elbow. Ian struggled to hastily get it off but it wasn't working. Mickey busted out laughing.

"Mickey help me." Ian whined.

"Okay, stand still."

When the brunette was able to remove Ian's shirt, he went for his trousers. But instead of getting them completely off he left them at his ankles. They started to kiss again all spit and tongue as they walked backwards blindly. They were aiming to drop on the couch but Mickey tripped and they both landed on the ground. 

"Fuck!" Ian yelled 

"Bed! Fucking bed now!"

They staggered towards their room leaving all their clothing in a mess behind them. Mickey dropped unceremoniously on the bed and pulled Ian down with him. They continued to make out even with their drunk brains and their uncoordinated movements. Ian somehow managed to prep Mickey and slick himself up. He then positioned himself and penetrated his boyfriend _extremely_ unusually slow. 

Mickey didn't seem to notice. "Fuck yes Ian. Love your fucking cock." he moaned. Then he noticed Ian had stopped moving. "Fucking move man." the red head started to snore. "Ian!" he pushed his boyfriend by his shoulder.

Ian started moving again. "Fuck." 

They went again for two minutes and then Mickey rolled them over and got ontop. He rode Ian three times before dropping on his chest and passing out. 

"Mmm... Mickey?" Ian called. "Mickey." he shook him but his boyfriend was gone. 

Ian sighed, got Mickey off him and put him by his side. He pecked him on the lips and tried to get his boyfriend under the covers. Only his hands felt like jellow so he just spooned him and they feel asleep ontop of the covers. 

Soon they were both snoring peacefully in each other's arms. 

Ian wasn't looking forward to how they'd wake up feeling in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I manged to make someone smile.
> 
> All comments and kudos welcome.
> 
> Asante sana for reading!!!  
> #GodBless


End file.
